The invention is based on a pressure regulating device as generally defined hereinafter. A pressure regulating device is already known in which a plug connection between a part that has two separate conduits on the one hand and a pressure regulating valve on the other is possible. This kind of embodiment is not, however, suitable for providing a connection between a fuel distributor line and a pressure regulating valve.